


The Morning Routine

by Schelet



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Biting, Breast Sucking, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schelet/pseuds/Schelet
Summary: With such a methodical daily schedule, Hannah and Barbara have made a morning routine to help get them through their day. Although, it's not any faster since they usually spend so much time in the shower...





	The Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I live yet again! This was a fic I kept on the back-burner for the longest time, I started it just over a year ago and have been making small bits of progress over the months before finally hammering out the rest of it in a few days. Hopefully it's not too disjointed because of that! This was a simple idea I liked with the bullies so I decided to write about it; please enjoy and let me know what you think!

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

Hannah rolled over and slapped her hand down on the alarm clock's snooze button, murmuring as she pushed herself up and tossed the blanket off of her. Sitting upright and shifting her legs over the edge of the bed, she stretched her limbs outwards while grunting; after taking a deep breath she wiggled her feet into her fuzzy slippers and stood up before shuffling over to her friend's bed. Hannah placed her hand on Barbara's shoulder and shook her gently as she slept, whispering to her roommate in an attempt to peacefully wake her.

“Barbaraaa... Wake uuup...”

But the benign badgering barely bothered Barbara; Hannah had hardly hindered her hibernation. So she steadily shook the slumbering student's shoulder and soon she stirred from sleep.

“Wake up, Barbara...”

Barbara rolled over, slowly lifted herself up, and gazed at Hannah through her closed eyes. Her hair was a mess and a single strand was stuck to her face from a streak of drool on her cheek. She let out a low, squeaky yawn and sat there quietly, motionless. Hannah placed her hand on her back and stroked her gently, encouraging her to get up and start their day together, but when Hannah stood back up she heard the soft sound of an impact and looked over her shoulder to see Barbara's head back on the pillow. Hannah sighed and leaned over to pinch Barbara's cheek, tugging on it while her friend whimpered in response.

“Get up, Barbara.” Hannah stated more firmly this time.

Barbara sat up once again and rubbed her cheek, her eyes still closed, “Five more minutes, Hannah...”

“No, we have to get ready for class.”

Barbara groaned as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Hannah's waist, pressing her face to her bare stomach and peppering it with loving pecks. Hannah sighed and stroked Barbara's hair, slowly running her fingers through her long and messy strands, while her friend braced against her affectionately.

“You can't try to win me over for more sleep, Barb...”

Barbara whimpered once again and rubbed her sleepy eyes, finally opening them and looking up to Hannah. “Fiiine.” she stated, finally moving from beneath her blanket to sitting on the edge of the bed.

Hannah offered her hand and Barbara gripped it, helping her up as a friendly gesture. Barbara tugged her plain, baggy shirt down so that it covered her bare legs and underwear better before stepping closer to wrap her arms around Hannah's chest, the soft fabric rubbing against her uncovered breasts as they hugged. Hannah returned the warm embrace as she felt Barbara's hands trailing down her back, followed by her low hanging pajama bottoms being tugged up firmly.

“Your underwear was showing, how improper.” Barbara teased with a smile.

Hannah blushed slightly as she ruffled Barbara's hair, “Thanks...”

The two girls parted as they heard a door open and shut. They looked across the room to see Diana with towels wrapped around her head and body, and both waved to her. Diana cocked an eyebrow as she looked at the two girls, one only covered by the top and the other only covered by the bottom.

Diana sighed, “Why must you two always sleep half naked?”

“Because it's comfy.” the two girls answered as they patted their respective piece of clothing.

“You could at least wear a bra or some shorts to cover up better.” Diana suggested as she walked across the room. “Didn't you use to sleep fully clothed, Hannah?”

“Well I did, but _someone_ stole my only sleeping shirt.” Hannah answered as she gestured to the side with her head.

Barbara giggled and tugged her shirt out, “It is pretty nice, it's cozier than sleeping in just my underwear.”

Diana let out a low snicker, “You two continue to remind me of when we were kids, always a matching pair in everything you did... Never mind that though, the shower is free now.” she said as she rounded the corner to her section of the bedroom.

The two girls nodded and moved over to their drawers, pulling out a fresh set of underwear and setting them aside before they began undressing. Barbara pulled her shirt over her head in one swift motion while Hannah sat down to yank her pajamas off of her legs; both of them placed their sleepwear back into the drawers, then stripped off their sole piece of underwear. The two stood together, politely adverting their eyes from each others nude bodies, then gathered their fresh clothes and walked to the bathroom.

The two set their underwear on the countertop and Hannah leaned over the edge of the bathtub to turn the water on, which began spraying from the shower head. After waiting a moment for the water to warm, the two stepped into the tub and let the water rinse over their nude forms one at a time. Hannah leaned her head forward to wash her hair while Barbara began lathering her own, then the two switched places so that Hannah could lather her hair while Barbara rinsed hers clean. Hannah washed the soap from her hair while Barbara began to apply conditioner to hers, and the regular routine continued.

As Hannah finished washing her hair she stepped out of the water and accidentally bumped into Barbara's rear with her own. “Oh, sorry Barb.” Hannah apologized.

“Hannah, you pervert!” Barbara teased, “Lusting after my body!”

Hannah blew a raspberry in response and Barbara giggled, and the two switched places. As Barbara bent over to rinse her hair out, Hannah turned around and took a look at her body; her eyes crawled down her smooth pale back and traced along her thin waist, and they quickly met the wide pair of hips that accentuated Barbara's plentiful rump. Hannah felt her nipples stiffen as Barbara's cheeks shifted apart slightly with the movement of her legs, and she quickly turned around before she was caught spying on her friend any further.

Barbara soon stood up straight and turned around, noticing just how still Hannah was. Feeling playful, she wrapped her arms around Hannah's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder as her breasts pressed against her friend's back. Hannah squeaked from the unexpected embrace and placed her hands over Barbara's.

“You're gonna get cold if you stay out of the water like that, Hannah.” Barbara stated as she peered down at Hannah's chest, noticing her perky nipples standing attentively atop her smooth, modest breasts. “Oh, maybe you're already cold...”

“Uh, well I mean...” Hannah stammered as she tried to think of an excuse.

But Barbara didn't pay any attention as she began to slowly walk Hannah backwards into the spray of the warm water, her hand sliding up her stomach until it was resting over her chest. She could feel the gentle, rapid thumping of her friend's heart against her palm, and her fingers slowly traced circles against Hannah's skin. Barbara's ear was right next to Hannah's mouth, and she could hear her breath growing heavier.

“Hey Hannah, do you want some help?”

Hannah blushed and her eyes widened before narrowing again, “I guess it wouldn't hurt...”

Hannah felt Barbara's body pull away, feeling cold despite the warm shower at her back, but quickly felt the embrace of soft skin against her body once more. And just as quickly, she felt a cold slap of liquid soap against her stomach as Barbara began rubbing her hands against her. The frothy lather was already covering her stomach, and Barbara began moving her hands up and down Hannah's sides in long, repetitive strokes. Almost instinctively, Hannah raised her arms up so Barbara could run her soapy fingers over the smooth curves of her armpits and up her arms, before running her hands back across the delicate curves to the edges of her chest. The bend of Barbara's hands rested just below her breasts, and she could feel Barbara's body pressing closer to her own.

“This is always my favorite part...” Barbara said with great affection.

Hannah closed her eyes and let out a shuddered breath as she felt Barbara's hands pushing up her breasts until their soft weight slipped past her palms and bounced back to form. Her hands glossed over her boobs multiple times, spreading the thin lather as the crevice between each of Barbara's fingers slowly brushed over Hannah's nipples. Barbara was clearly enjoying herself as her fingers stretched over Hannah's boobs and eagerly squeezed them, soap frothing from beneath her fingers as two of her digits hugged her nipples from both sides. Her slender fingers gently dug into the soft flesh, groping her boobs over and over again while sliding across her skin from the slickness of the soap. Hannah's heart was thumping against her chest and her breath caught in her throat as the tingling sensation spread a pleasing warmth through her core.

Hannah's mind finally stopped swimming in arousal when she felt Barbara's hands pull away, followed by the warm rain of water washing the soap off of her chest. The water and lather ran down her body, trailing across her stomach and down her legs, and the warm glow of her body was only increased by the warmth of the water spraying against her. Finally she turned around and faced Barbara, who was holding the detached shower head in her hand.

“Shall I help you next?” Hannah inquired.

Barbara giggled as she reattached the head, “I would like that!”

Hannah grabbed the bottle of soap and poured a fair amount into her palm, then set it down and slapped her hand onto Barbara's butt cheek with a satisfying _smack_. Barbara jumped forward from the playful strike and fell right into Hannah's welcoming embrace, her arms wrapping around her friend's body as she held her close.

Hannah's hands quickly got to work as they began spreading the lather over Barbara's rear, covering her already pale cheeks in a white froth. Her hands moved up to her hips next, caressing them lovingly before rubbing her stomach and back with soap. Barbara cooed into Hannah's ear from the tender affection as she slowly moved her hands lower, her fingers brushing against Barbara's thighs and tracing around the edges of her crotch. Barbara's legs spread apart slightly as she rested her chin on Hannah's shoulder. Hannah smiled but continued lathering her friend's lower body, eventually moving her hands back to her wonderful butt and having some fun in return for Barbara's teasing. Each palm grabbed a plentiful handful of Barbara's soft, pillowy cheeks and squeezed down, her fingers squishing down on the skin before lifting away; Hannah surprised Barbara with two sharp slaps to her soapy butt, to which Barbara whined with pleasure.

“You tease!”

Hannah smirked and grabbed the shower head, running it over Barbara's backside to wash away the soap. She ran it over their two bodies, her free hand gently stroking her dear friend's back as warm water washed over them.

“Hey Hannah...” Barbara whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we have enough time for...?” Barbara asked as her hand wrapped around Hannah's, which was holding the shower head.

The two of them let out a soft giggle before Hannah replied, “I guess we'll just have to be quick about it.”

Barbara smiled as she moved to press her back against the wall, pulling Hannah in close with her. The two of them looked into each others eyes and closed them, their mouths slowly drifting together until their lips met in a tender kiss. Barbara's fingers trailed along Hannah's hand until they reached the shower head, and then slowly crept along its edge until she found a small tab sticking out from it; she gently pushed the tab until it clicked, and the flow changed from a gentle spray to a sudden stream of frequent bursts of water. The two girls smiled at each other knowingly.

Hannah moved her arm and the massaging flow of water splashed against Barbara's leg, moving across her thigh until it was aimed between her legs. Barbara wrapped one arm around Hannah's neck while the other hand slid down her body to her excited womanhood; a pair of fingers ran across her vulva and spread her labium apart, beckoning Hannah to act.

Leaning in closer, Hannah angled her hand so that the pulsating flow was thumping against Barbara's vagina. Barbara let out a gentle moan and bit her lip, and Hannah admired how cute she looked when she did that. That adorable face making such an arousing look of pleasure, it was enough to make Hannah chew on her lip as well. The warm stream continued to pump against Barbara's vagina, with warm water pounding inside of her womanhood or against her lips; Hannah tried to mix it up by aiming up and down sporadically, the flow sometimes bumping against Barbara's clitoris and sometimes spraying against her thighs as it passed. Barbara's chest pushed forward slightly, and her leg bent forward until it bumped against Hannah.

Hannah looked down at the angled leg and licked her lips, slowly bringing her body closer until her modest breasts pressed against Barbara's smaller chest and her own vagina rubbed against Barbara's enticing knee. She had to lower herself slightly to make it work, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Looking up to Barbara, who was still basking in the pleasure behind closed eyes, she brought her mouth to her neck and kissed it over and over. One small kiss followed by another and a long stroke of the tongue to match the long grinding motion she was making against Barbara's leg.

Barbara's arm fell lower onto Hannah's back now as the two locked together, one being battered by the rhythmic stream of water while the other hastily bucked her hips. Hannah's vagina rubbed against the smooth skin of Barbara's leg, her clitoris barely rubbing against her milky flesh with each passing stroke of her hips. Her lips pressed against Barbara's chest as water pumped against her vagina repeatedly, her breasts rising and falling with each sharp breath she took as she was assaulted with pleasure. Hannah's lips wrapped around one of Barbara's boobs and sucked on the nipple, pulling her head back until her breast was taut and popped free from her mouth before bouncing back to a resting still. Her hips kept thrusting forward and eventually she found herself wrapping her legs around Barbara's, keeping a tight grip so her womanhood could press against her as closely as possible. Each grinding motion sent an ever growing pleasure to her core, each stroke of her hips sent her closer and closer until she was just as breathless as Barbara was.

Hannah's hand dropped the shower head, which swung away and banged against the edge of the tub fruitlessly spraying water onto the floor. Barbara looked to Hannah who pressed herself even closer while her hand cupped her vagina, her fingers twirling around her clitoris; Barbara was quick to return to favor and moved her hand to Hannah's crotch, rubbing her clitoris as well while she made small bucks against her leg. Hannah lifted her head and the two girls were locked in a kiss, their hot, wet bodies pressed together while their hands eagerly pleasured the others pussy. Hannah's core was hot and her head was swimming in pleasure, each quick rub her vagina made against Barbara's leg sent a jolt of bliss through her body which was only furthered by the fingers massaging her clit. Her tongue wrapped around Barbara's as the two moaned into each others mouths, their eyes shut tight as their breaths grew shorter and shorter with each bolt of excitement in their bodies.

Finally, the two girls tensed up as they reached their climaxes together; their breaths were caught in their mouths as their muscles tightened and their vaginas pulsed with pleasure, Hannah's fluids squirted out against Barbara's leg and her friend bit on her lip as she rode off her own orgasm. The two stood there for a moment, panting as they held onto one another, the only sound being water splashing against the base of the tub. Hannah affectionately kissed Barbara on the neck, and Barbara cradled her head as she held her close. After catching their breaths, Hannah finally lifted her head and looked into Barbara's eyes with a soft smile on her face. Barbara returned the smile along with a quick kiss on the lips before clearing her throat.

“I think we should probably get out now...”

“Ah! Right, we still have to get ready for class.”

Hannah picked up the shower head and gave both of their bodies a quick rinse to wash away any sweat, then turned the water off and stepped out of the tub. The cool air felt chilling against her wet skin, but she quickly wrapped herself in a towel and began drying off. Barbara did the same, wrapping a towel around her head while she rubbed her body down with another. After a few moments the two were sufficiently dry and grabbed a bottle of moisturizer, squirting out a handful before rubbing it into their arms, their legs, and their faces. With silky smooth bodies, the two began to put their clothes on: Hannah pulled her panties up her legs, followed by wrapping her bra around her waist, hooking the closure together from her front side, then spinning it around and putting her arms through the straps before lifting it up and adjusting it until her breasts sat comfortably inside the cups. By the time she finished, Barbara had already put her underwear on and was admiring Hannah's body.

“Wh-What's with that look on your face?” Hannah asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Barbara began, “I just love seeing you like this every morning.”

Hannah blew air out of her nose defiantly, but reached out to pull Barbara closer. Their hands crawled along each others smooth bodies as they shared a tender kiss, but they both knew now wasn't the time for desserts.

“Let's get dressed.” Hannah stated.

Barbara nodded, and the two stepped outside of the bathroom. As they reached the main living area, they saw Diana fully dressed in a chair drinking tea. Diana looked up to them and let out a small snicker of disapproval.

“Why are you two still naked?”

“Half naked.” the two girls replied in unison.

Diana groaned, “Just hurry up and get dressed please, we don't have much time thanks to your long showers.”

The girls nodded and walked to their respective wardrobes. Each one pulled out a fresh set of their school uniforms and began dressing: beginning by sliding a long white shirt over their bodies and buttoning it up, then wrapping their bow ribbon around their necks and tying it off at the collar, donning the muted purple vest over their bodies, and methodically sliding their skirts onto their hips, their socks onto their feet, and finally their shoes before lacing them up. Their hair was still damp and untidy, so Barbara grabbed her hair brush and quietly beckoned Hannah over.

Hannah stepped forward, took the brush, and sat on the edge of the bed with Barbara in front of her. Taking a handful of her hair, she made small strokes from the bottom of her long locks and brushed out any small tangles while slowly working her way up. Once she had worked out the knots, she made long running sweeps through her hair and began counting to herself in whispers.

“One, two, three, four, five...”

She kept brushing Barbara's hair, smoothing it out until her straight strands shined spectacularly against the morning light beaming through the windows. It had a soft lavender scent that Hannah was very familiar with.

“... Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three...”

“Twenty-seven, eight, ninety-two.”

Hannah let out a soft sigh and gently bopped Barbara on the head with the brush. “Stop that.”

“Hey!”

After making a few final strokes with the brush, Hannah set it down and grabbed her own along with a hair band. “Mind putting my hair up?”

Barbara smiled and nodded, “Mhm! Mhm!”

Hannah handed over the brush and Barbara quickly went to work, brushing with long strokes through her hair with just a little bit too much force that caused Hannah to wince when she ran into a tangle. Though it wasn't too bad, since Barbara was quick to straighten her hair out before she continued with more gentle, repetitive strokes.

Hannah sat there quietly, a smile slowly growing as she basked in the pleasant sensation from having her hair touched and brushed. The delicate feeling of Barbara's soft hands running through her hair or rubbing against the back of her neck, the comfort from her dear friend taking the time to carefully brush her hair, and the gentle flow of breath against the top of her head. Hannah closed her eyes and focused on each soft touch she felt against her head. It was a calming sensation, one that made her skin tingle beneath every gentle caress from her fingers, and she wish she could stay like this all day under the comforting embrace of her friend. Once Barbara finished brushing, Hannah handed over the hair band while her friend pulled her hair back and gathered it into a tight ponytail. With careful hands she wrapped the band around the tail and pushed her hair through the loop once, twice, and thrice before tightening it up and admiring her handiwork.

“All done!” Barbara announced while playfully swatting Hannah's hair.

“Thank you.” Hannah stated as she stood up straight.

The two girls gathered their wands, books, and other materials for class, then walked over to Diana who was quietly waiting.

“We're ready.” the two said together.

Diana finished off her tea cup and set it down. “Good, now let's hurry to class.”

The two girls nodded as the three saw themselves out of the bedroom. They walked down the hallways at a brisk pace, with Diana leading them ahead. Hannah quietly let out a yawn as she mentally went over what classes she'd have to attend and what work needed to be done today, but her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of soft fingers wrapping around her hand and holding it tightly. She looked down at her hand and then to Barbara, who was looking ahead with a satisfied expression. Hannah smiled and gave her hand a squeeze back. She couldn't complain about her daily routines too much; her classes could be dull, difficult, or dreadful, but her mornings were usually relaxing, comfortable, and satisfying and Barbara was always there with her to make her days better. It's thanks to her, after all, that her morning routine was the best part of any day.

Well... The _second_ best part, at least.


End file.
